whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Unmade
The Unmade are horrifying entities - mages that have managed to enter the Arcadia of the Gentry and have been fundamentally changed by it. Overview Some mages claim to Awaken to a Realm of higher reality they call Arcadia, a realm of Fate and Time separated from reality by a force of lies and twisted truths they refer to as the Abyss. When such mages encounter changelings, they begin to wonder if the Arcadia the Changelings escaped from could be the Arcadia they Awakened to. When they encounter the Hedge, some decide to try to cross it. The travels, however, wear them down. The thorns rend their Awakened souls, their magic becomes erratic, and their natural obsessions grow, refusing to back down from the path they have taken. Some are devoured by Hobgoblins, others die of exhaustion and starvation, while others simply wander forever, without finding a way out. The truly unlucky ones reach Arcadia, where they fall into the hands of the Keepers. Mages are unable to make contract with their surroundings in Arcadia and are effectively helpless against the forces that dwell within. Their magic no longer works, as the mage is forced to cannibalize on his own soul to simply survive. In doing so, they let something else enter: Dusk. As the only part of Arcadia willing to make contracts with these creatures, the Gentry will part with their toys when it has claimed them. The resulting creatures are referred to as Unmade. No longer mages, not changelings, and definitely no longer mortals, Unmade have lost every physical identifier. Their skin is smooth grey, their bodies have neither sex nor hair and every one of them is fundamentally insane. The only stable point in any of their speeches is the subject of Arcadia. The mind of the Unmade returns again and again to the subject, echoing the mindset of the human it used to be. They wander the Hedge, offering to act as guides into Arcadia. The Gentry, amused by their fate, protect them from harm. Should an Unmade suffer enough damage, the Hedge will transport him somewhere safe. Character Sheet Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 2, Resolve 2 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 Social Attributes: Presence 5, Manipulation 2, Composure 2 Mental Skills*: Academics 3, Occult (fae) 4 Physical Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl (Mad Strength) 4, Stealth 3 Social Skills*: Intimidation (Batshit Insane) 4, Persuasion 3, Subterfuge 2 Merits: Quick Healer, Unseen Sense (fae) Willpower: 4 Virtue: Hope Vice: Wrath Initiative: 4 Defense: 2 Speed: 9 Health: 9 Wyrd: 2 Contracts: Fleeting Spring ••, Hearth •••••, Smoke ••• Glamour/per Turn: 11/2 *As a result of their transformation and subsequent derangement, all Mental and Social rolls suffer the untrained penalty. Fae Aspects • The Fool: For their own twisted amusement, the True Fae protect the Unmade. If one of the Unmade ever suffers more than four points of lethal damage, they are immediately transported elsewhere in the Hedge. To the eyes of onlookers, it appears as though the body of the Unmade collapsed into shadows and disappeared. References * , p.121-123 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Mage: The Awakening glossary